Moments
by RippedIntoPieces
Summary: 50 word sentence challenge. - Misa may be the celebrity, but in L's opinion, Light was always the star that shone far brighter, even without the paparazzi keeping him alight with their camera flashes. L/Light


**50 word sentence challenge, set to me by my facebook wife KawaiiCabbage, she came up with the oddest list she could; and I ruined her fun by writing about things other than sex. I'm a wonderful person :D **

**Pairing: L/Light/L although I prefer L on top. **

**Warning: M/M – don't like, don't read. Spoilers for episode 25 and onwards. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

Touch - Whether it was a touch on the shoulder, or just the gentle brush of their legs in bed, when Light touched L he was reminded that for once he wasn't alone and that there was always someone else to think of besides himself.

Moist - L preferred his cake moist, and not the horrible concoction that they usually offered at some of the hotels he stayed at, which might offer the best service, but their cakes had the texture of sand; when he mentions such things as this to Light, the younger man just whacks him lightly on the arm and tells him to stop acting like such a child.

Mushroom - Light has never seen L eat a vegetable except for the time when he picked one of the mushrooms out of his dinner and nibbled it with his sharp teeth; Light was only slightly amused when L quickly jerked upwards and spat the mushroom into his teacup, causing Light to fall forward and spill his soup over his white shirt.

Badger - Whilst L did have the colour scheme of a typical badger, when Light thought of L he always attributed his features to that of a panda – perhaps it had something to do with the giant circles under his eyes.

Socks - Light could never understand why L refused to wear socks; the HQs were not always very warm but L never wore any socks, not even when they passed from September into October and autumn began.

Tea-cosy - Although Light never drank any of L's tea, preferring his own unsweetened coffee, but he still asked Watari for a tea cosy to keep the pot warm, because just the idea of cold tea made him shudder in disgust.

Scissor - Sometimes, on early mornings when L was being particularly aggravating, Light wanted to grab the pair of scissors in the stationery pot to his left and stab the stupid detective in the neck just to get him to stop talking.

Star - Misa may be the celebrity, but in L's opinion, Light was always the star that shone far brighter, even without the paparazzi keeping him alight with their camera flashes.

Biro - When Light realised that his biro had burst and was bleeding ink all down his trouser leg he expected L to allow him to go back to their room to change; when the genius refused Light grabbed the biro and smeared ink all over L's baggy white top, smirking, he had said, "Look, now we match" and still, still, L hadn't allowed them to change.

Forbidden - L and Light's relationship was not strictly forbidden, whilst his father would frown upon it Light knew he would accept in time, but there was always something stopping him from telling anyone how he felt for the detective.

Fun - When Misa whined at L that their dates with her were never fun because of his presence, L had merely replied with "That is odd Miss Amane, because I always have a lot of fun when with Light." luckily, Misa had missed the double entendre, but Light still refused to speak to L until the detective had him pressed up against the pillows that night, whilst they had their own kind of "fun".

Birthday - L had actually been looking forward to his 25th birthday, seeing as he assumed Light would still be by his side; fate seemed to mock him when he took the boy he loved from him merely 3 days before.

Absinth - The Death Note was Light's own personal form of absinth, touching it once again and allowing it to take hold of his body, his blood, his thoughts and his feelings was like the high of falling from a great height; it was almost as poisonous as his newly found dependence of L.

Shoes - Light always wondered how old the worn out tennis shoes L always wore when he had to leave the headquarters were, just days after L died he realised he'd never get the chance to ask.

Number - Light had always been number one, in his class, in his family, in the entire country; but with L he felt that he'd always be sharing that number, sharing with someone who had the potential to knock him off his little pedestal for good.

Wriggle - When L did choose to sleep he'd always wriggle down the bed, under the covers, covering his head and wrapping an arm around Light like a little child; Light always pretended he hated it when L did that, but secretly he liked the feeling of the strong arms clutching him tightly.

Water - Light never actually saw L drink anything but tea, never did he drink pure water and Light often thought that eventually he must get tired of the constant taste of sugar that filled his mouth.

Sheep - When Light told L to count sheep to get him to sleep, L had replied that he suffered from ovinaphobia and that any thoughts of sheep caused him to freeze up and start rocking in a small ball, this comment got him pushed off the bed but L thought it was worth it just to see Light's face.

Balloon - Light was shocked when he was browsing for information on Kira and found a pack of Kira themed balloons being sold on EBay, partially at the ridiculousness of them and the extortionate price they were being sold at.

Sex - Light somehow always made excuses for why he couldn't have sex with Misa, even when Misa insisted that she could persuade L to give them some privacy; with L, Light never had any excuses to give because L refused to accept any of them.

Pornographic - L once questioned Light on why he never did anything with the pornographic magazines he kept hidden in his bookshelf, he was unnerved when Light seemed to have no actual recollection of why he did that in the first point, because deep down he knew that it probably tied in with Kira's memories.

Nipple - Light hardly ever got the chance to see L shirtless, originally assuming because L was ashamed and had a third nipple or something, but when L finally took off his shirt Light saw that really there was just the danger that someone might decide to jump him just at the sight of the tight marble skin that accentuated his chest muscles and actually caused Light to drool slightly.

Bend - "I don't bend that way Ryuzaki!" Light had once shouted at L during one particularly odd session of sex when L seemed to be under the impression that Light was a gymnast.

Willy - When learning English at school he and many of his classmates had done the obvious thing and looked up all the rude words they could, willy being one of them; Light had always found the word odd, like something a three year old would say, especially when he saw what L looked like without underwear on and thought of some more imaginative names for the organ between L's legs.

Rock - Before the business with Kira had started, Light used to go down to the parks and pick up rocks to skim along the water to pass time; sometimes he wished that he and L could do something as normal as that, because it felt like all they ever did was work and Light wasn't a machine.

Mine - Light never liked to think he belonged to anyone, so it was always annoying when Misa was being particularly controlling and kept telling people that Light belonged to her; however, when L said it to Light one night when they were in bed, Light just nodded and agreed without question.

Armpit - Light found a lot of the things he did with L disgusting, but waking up with his head buried in L's armpit was probably in the top three.

Newspaper - Soichiro always brought in the days paper when he came into work, just to give Light a taste of the outside world, annoyingly Light was usually too busy to read it immediately, and so when he wanted to, L would be sitting there, reading the paper with a cup of tea just begging to be punched.

Politics - Light never really debated politics with anyone, there were more important things to discuss than the squabbles of various politicians, but sometimes when they wanted a break, the team would discuss the most recent political scandal just to give them a sense of normality.

Wankers - Light only heard L swear in his native language once, and Light found the culture difference slightly odd, because he knew masturbation was depraved but it wasn't a very good insult in his opinion.

iPod - When Misa gave him an iPod with all of her music on it, Light had expected it to end up on the pavement below courtesy of L, so he was incredibly surprised when he heard L humming one of the tunes in the shower a few days later.

Navel - Light discovered that L practically squirmed when Light kissed his navel, and so as revenge for some of the things L had put him through he did it as often as he could.

Porn - L thought, that if he survived the Kira case, he'd never feel the need to watch porn again, because the memory of Light in bed would sustain him until his dying days.

Piercing - After seeing Matsuda come in with his ear freshly pierced, Light promised himself that he would never get himself pierced, because he didn't want to be anything close to the idiot that Matsuda was.

Tattoo - When L died, Light spent his days looking for a replacement, unable to love anyone else, to feel anything for anyone else because L had left a mark, a tattoo, over his heart and in his mind.

Drunk - L decided to get Light drunk, just to see if he admitted to being Kira but unfortunately, he found out that Light could hold his fair share of liquor, and L really couldn't; but Light reassured him the next morning that the striptease he performed had been the highlight of his life.

Skirt - Misa was always known for wearing her skirts way too short, something which irked L to no end because she never seemed to understand that no matter how many times she flashed Light he was never going to lust for anyone else's arse but L's.

Fishnet - No matter how many times L asked Light to dress up Light refused, but he knew secretly that he looked damn good in fishnet tights.

Bible - The bible condemns murder and sodomy, but Light knew that whatever he did, he'd never go to hell and so whatever the religious fanatics said, he kept killing, kept being Kira, kept purifying the world, name by name,

Spirit - Light was never scared that the people he killed with the death note would come back to haunt him, but when he saw L's form hunched in a chair beside him, he thought L's spirit had come back to haunt him, but Light wasn't filled with fear, but elation at his chance to apologise; he almost cried when L disappeared a second later and wasn't seen until Light was bleeding on the steps, Ryuk above him, with his heart aching.

Fox - Light was often as crafty as a fox, but he realised far too late that he hadn't been crafty enough to remember not to fall for L's advances in the first place.

Ring - Rings were meant to be a solid bond between two people to show how they were now attached to one another, the ring the handcuff left around Light and L's wrists showed their bond, but the ring that Light gave to Misa was just recognition of her promise to stay by Light's side as the second Kira until she died.

Tight - Light was incredibly tight to be inside, almost painfully so, and yet L never wanted to leave the dark warm cavern of Light's body, because this was the closest he'd ever been to someone in his entire life.

Virgin - Light was not the pure teenager he seemed to be, he'd had girlfriends, he'd lost his virginity at least 6 months before he met L, which was why he was so indignant that L topped him when L had never been intimate with a single person in his entire life.

Slam - The morning before they went after Higuchi, Light had slammed L into the wall of their room, kissing him hard because the two of them knew that there was a danger in going after Kira, and the two might not both come back alive, a bitter irony in the following weeks.

Lick - Watching L lick a lollipop was one of the most frustrating and arousing sights Light had ever seen, but Light thanked the practice the older man put in later when they were alone and L was licking a different kind of lollipop.

Hands - Light loved to watch L type, he often would when they were in bed together, just before Light decided to go to sleep he would watch L's long, pale fingers gentle move back and forth across the keyboard and he realised that when L was really gone he used to hope to see those hands just one more time before he went to sleep at night.

Pliers – Sometimes L's lips were likes pliers, trying to pull secrets from Light's mouth, but no matter what, Light never had the secrets to tell and that just made him pull even harder.


End file.
